


Nothing matters but you.

by LetsPlayRayvin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Growing Up AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Mavin, This is so cute I'm going to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPlayRayvin/pseuds/LetsPlayRayvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are next door neighbors. Michael's infatuated with the blond Brit from the moment he first sees him. As they grow up, they're best friends, and they know the ins and outs of each other. Except Gavin is painfully unaware of the fact that Michael falls further and further in love with him.</p><p>Or, in which they're childhood best friends, and a boy falls in love with another boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing matters but you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how far this will go. Will add pairings as they pop up/as I see fit.

Michael Jones is seven years old when the boy with a brilliant shock of blond tendrils of hair piled atop his head and piercing slate blue-gray eyes moved in next door. He didn’t think much of the occurrence, playing with his Transformers on his front porch with his older brother, David, the nine year old’s hazel eyes fixated on their toys, making his own robot in disguise clash with Michael’s as much as possible. He didn’t think much of the occurrence until he hears the voice of the boy, soft and lilting and heavily accented, drifting through the air. It was a voice unlike anything he’d ever heard before, sweet like honey, thick like it too, tickling his brain as he tried to understand the words that leave his mouth. It’s a voice that makes his eyes snap up, his head turning in the direction of the sound, as he attempted to look at the boy making such beautiful sounds with his vocal chords.

  
Over the boundary that their ivy-covered chain link fence provided, his eyes land upon the newcomer to their neighborhood. His hair is a mess that’s always threatening to obscure his vision, something that doesn’t seem to bother the boy in the least. He’s all wide, toothy smiles with pearly white baby teeth and a nose that seems a couple sizes too big for his facial structure. He’s running around in circles, shooting back little, childishly witty retorts to his exasperated father. “I can’t help unpack my room!” he crows at the top of his lungs, extending his arms straight out from either side of his body. From between his rosy-hued brims, he’s making overdramatic airplane motor noises, or at least what Michael imagines they’d sound like. “I’m going back hoooome. I’m going— **ZOOM**.”

  
Without thinking, Michael ends up abandoning both his brother and his Transformer, leaving it forgotten on the finished wood of the wraparound porch of his house. Hopping down all three stairs in one go, he jogs over to the fence. His little legs can barely afford him the ability to look over it but it still counts. From the other side, all this new boy would see were wide, doe eyes of chocolate brown, a mop of auburn curls, flushed freckled cheeks, and perhaps a glimpse at the deep dimples that formed indentations in them if he smiled wide enough and jumped. “Hey,” he says excitedly, his voice colored with his own sudden burst of happiness. He had friends from school that would come over and play with him, but none of them lived close. None of them were right next door, and he got tired of David hitting him when he wanted extra time with the toys. “Hey, psst. Airplane boy.”

  
The blond stops in his tracks, new-looking black sneakers with white toes skidding through the red-brown dirt path that lead from the cracked concrete of the sidewalk up to the steps in front of his door, leaving the ivory tips of them a little dirtied. His arms fall to his sides as he hurries to bring his attention from his own mindless games to the boy trying to get his attention. His own eyes widen as they lock with Michael’s, and his smile grows broader, if that was even possible. It looks painfully big, something that makes Michael giggle. “Hi,” he breathes wondrously. “I’m Gavin.” Hesitantly, he toddles towards the fence. He can’t quite look over the top of it like the older boy can, but he angles his head back in a ploy to keep their eyes locked, even jumping once, twice, on the balls of his feet to look at him. “What’s— your— name?” His inquisitive words come out as a broken form of a question, hopping between each one.

  
Michael laughs, scurrying from his side of the fence to the other’s, stepping carefully so he doesn’t trip over his shoelaces. The white of them are long gone, stained from all his recesses on the blacktop of his school, tar staining them an awful dark gray that wouldn’t come out, no matter how many times his mother tried to at least lighten them the slightest. His shoelaces are always untied. That’s just how he is. He goose steps onto the grass, his hands still a little sticky from the fudgesicle he’d gotten earlier from the ice cream truck. He used part of his allowance money for the treat, and now he felt a little sad. Why hadn’t Gavin been here earlier? He could’ve gotten them both something. That was something that friends did, right? “I’m Michael.” His declaration of his name is proud, and he beams, his dimples definitely flashing with this type of smile. “I’m seven years old.”

  
Gavin gazes back at him like this is the best thing he’s ever heard, the coolest thing. “I’m six. I just moved here.”

  
The auburn haired boy nods slowly, listening to every word that pours out of Gavin’s mouth like he needs them to survive. This boy is so different. “Where did you move here from?” he asks curiously, the burning question falling from his tongue before he can even think of stopping it. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone like you before. Like, ever.”

  
“England!” He perks up as he’s able to answer this one, his entire face lighting up like he was just sat in front of a Christmas tree, a mountainous pile of presents placed right before him. “We had to move here for my dad’s new job. My mum didn’t want to..” His expression drops just as quick as it had brightened, the corners of his thinner lips tugging down into the faintest frown, tainting his features. He looks like the puppies at the animal shelter that Michael had passed through with his family as they tried— and failed— to find a family animal for them, plagued by loneliness, sadness, desolation. “But we came here.”

  
Michael scrambles to remedy the sadness that had overtaken the younger boy. He never needed to be sad, and he wouldn’t be sad, not if he could help it. “Hey, d’you wanna be my _best_ friend?” The words come out suddenly, and he scoots a little closer to Gavin. “I need a best friend. And you seem like the perfectest person ever to be it.”

  
Just like that, the light returns to Gavin’s eyes, and he looks absolutely awestricken. “You want me to be your best friend?” His own tone is a ghost of what seemed to be its normal sound, thin and laced with disbelief. “I want you to be my best friend, too! Let’s be the bestest friends forever!”

  
That’s all it takes for the two to be stuck like glue, attached to each other’s sides. They hang out a little while longer until Gavin’s mother begs for him to come inside and wash up before dinner. The British boy parts with a wave, a cheeky grin, and an ‘I’ll see you later, Michael!’ Michael goes back home with an insanely goofy smile on his own face, something that makes David look at him a little weirdly as he gathers their toys to take inside. The sun was dipping low on the horizon, the canvas of the sky painted with fiery reds and oranges, hints of pink that would soon fade into the dark lilacs and eventual aubergines before dipping into navy blue, dotted with shining bright stars and the crescent moon illuminating the night. The day was ending, and Michael Jones found a new best friend.

  
Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. He says the boy’s name to himself that night, a couple times as he changes into his pajamas and clambers into his bed. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. He repeats the name like an incantation until he drifts off to sleep, the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling and the blond’s smiling face both lingering behind his eyelids before darkness overcomes him, and the sweet bliss of dreams takes him under its current.

  
He’s so happy to finally have a real, _ **bestest** _ best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE:
> 
> This story is on hiatus for the time being. Thank you for enjoying it. (5/1/18)


End file.
